Brotherly Love
by Bookworm Believer
Summary: Set in the trio's first year, Christmas morning. Fred and George comfort each other and talk about being left at Hogwarts for the holidays.


**A/N: Set in the trio's 1st Year, on Christmas morning. Fred and George share their feelings about staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. The first part is J.K. Rowling's version, told from the Twin's POV. Brotherly love and comfort.**

"Fred and George pushed each other slightly as they headed towards their younger brother's dorm room. Pausing for a second and grinning at each other, they fling open the door and bound into the room. The twins shot each other a look when they noticed Harry hiding something out of their sight. Leaving it be for now, but knowing they'd find out eventually, they pushed further into the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Fred beamed at each Harry and Ron.

"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley jumper, too!" George pointed out, and gestured to the jumpers that they wore; both blue, with a yellow F on one, with a G on the other.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," observed Fred, grabbing and holding up Harry's jumper. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

George moved closer to Ron, "Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron? Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"Fred and George smirked at each other as Ron grizzled halfheartedly, "I hate maroon," and pulled the jumper over his head.

Swapping back to Harry, George said, "You haven't got a letter on yours. I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid- we know we're called Gred and Forge."

It was then that their older brother stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving with a lumpy jumper over his arm, "What's all this noise?"

Fred grabbed the jumper easily from Percy's arm and held it up, "P for prefect! Get it on Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one.'

The twins moved together to force the jumper over Percy's head, knocking his glasses askew as he spluttered, "I - don't - want -"

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," George continued, "Christmas is a time for family." With that last comment, Fred and George frog marched Percy out of the room, leaving Ron and Harry behind them.

* * *

Fred and George left Percy to his own devices once they felt the first years dorm room and made their way back to their own, empty dorm. Opening the sweets they got from their friends, they started on the breakfast that would be very much disapproved of if they were at the Burrow.

"Feels lonely, don't it Fred?" George spoke through his mouthful of chocolate frog, from his bed.

"Definitely. Of course mum and dad left the country on the best holiday of the year." Fred agreed wholeheartedly as he munched on his own chocolate frog.

"Guess they think we don't mind as long as we get our presents yeah?"

Fred thought for a moment before replying to his twin, "Maybe Georgie. But we both know that they both, mum especially, feels bad every Christmas. She's got 7 of us to try and have gifts for. Plus Harry now, apparently."

George hummed in response, chewing slowly on his chocolate. Both he and Fred were old enough to realise how much their mum and dad struggled with money and providing for all of them. Percy was too much of a swot to care, Bill and Charlie had both moved out (but their parents still got them presents and sent care packages) and Ron and Ginny were too young to realise.

"Is it wrong to miss our family Georgie? Even though three of them are here with us?" Fred spoke quietly, not really wanting to admit was he was saying.

George grabbed a handful of chocolates and came to sit on his twin's bed, drawing his legs up underneath him, "It's not wrong Freddie. I miss them too. They just don't think we're capable of feeling that way, so mum focusses on the others." Throwing an arm around his brother, he continued, "That's why we're twins, brother of mine, we can focus on each other."

With that, they continued eating together until it was time, once again, to annoy their brothers for Christmas.


End file.
